vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
History Repeating
History Repeating is the ninth episode of the First Season of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary thumb|303px|right|History Repeating Promo Trailer STEFAN LEARNS THE REASON DAMON RETURNED TO MYSTIC FALLS —- gets a break from the mysterious new history teacher, , and introduces Alaric to . is having terrifying dreams about one of her ancestors. Despite 's attempt to smooth things over, Bonnie and continue to argue over the medallion. When the girls hold a seance to help them decide what to do, the results are stranger than any of them expected. comes to Caroline's aid when she needs a friend. Damon finally reveals to Stefan the stunning reason he has returned to Mystic Falls. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest Star *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell Co-Starring * Maria Howell as Mrs. Halpern Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. ** This is the last episode of season one to feature Damon as an antagonist. ** He would later return to this role in Season Two's Brave New World. * Damon reveals that Katherine is alive. * It is revealed that 's ancestor Emily Bennett was 's handmaiden and that witches can use celestial events (the comet) to draw energy into their magic. * This episode is Bonnie-centric. * This is the first appearance of Alaric Saltzman in Tv series. * In this episode Alaric and Jenna meet each other for the first time. * Tyler does not appear in this episode. Production Notes * This episode had 4.10 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode in which Kayla Ewell is not credited. * Alaric Saltzman is seen wearing a mysterious ring that resembles and Damon's rings. It is later revealed to have different magical qualities than theirs in A Few Good Men. * Ironically as a part of 's extra credit he has to do a report on the town but he can't do a Wiki search. Cultural References *Gas-N-Sip, generic reference to a convenience store from the 1990 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Say_Anything... Say Anything...] Quotes : : "Who are you?" : Emily: "I'm Emily, you know that. We're family." : : "Where am I?" : Emily: "This is where it started. And this is where it has to end." : : "This isn't real." : Emily: "Help me.." : Damon: "I got the town off our back, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry! And to prove it I'm not going to feed off a human. For at least a...week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." : (mimicking Damon): "Yes, Stefan. And now that the "Secret Society of Vampire Haters" is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How Can I Destroy Stefan's Life This Week?." : Damon (mimicking Stefan): "And I can go back to sulking, and Elena longing, and forehead brooding." : (mimicking Damon): "So Stefan, you know, I've been thinking...I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it "oh so well" once upon a time." : Damon (mimicking Stefan): "I don't-- Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everybody and you're so mean-- you're so mean and-- (''normally) You're really hard to imitate and then I have to go to that lesser place."'' : : "Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert, you needed to see me?" : : "Did you know that your old teacher, had a jack-ass file? No joke. It's typed on the label, and it has all the trouble makers in it. But really its just a opus to you." : : "Yeah, I got your messages sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I want to say shouldn't be said over the phone." : : "A simple 'I didn't kill my brother text' would suffice." : Damon: "There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." : : "Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" : Damon: "Hello Emily, you look different." : Emily/ : "I won't let you do it." : Damon: "We had a deal." : Emily/ : "Things are different now, I need to protect my family." : : "Emily, tell me what you did." : Emily/ : "To save her, I had to save them." : : "You saved everyone in the church?" : Damon: "They killed 27 people and they called it a war penalty, they deserve whatever they get!" : : "27 vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back!" : Caroline: "Did you just come to insult me or what, because its been a really long night." : Matt: "No its just that I don't like you. I never have, but it was nice." : Caroline: "What?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos History Repeating Trailer|Promo Pictures History Repeating01.jpg History Repeating02.jpg History Repeating03.jpg History Repeating04.jpg History Repeating05.jpg History Repeating06.jpg 1-09-history-repeating-episode-stills-the-vampire-diaries-8782706-1010-712.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x09_HistoryRepeating_2400.jpg bonnie-history-repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and matt 3 history repeating.jpg history-repeating-2.jpg JennaAlaric01.jpg images41548485.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png the-vampire-diaries-history-repeating-part-2-hq.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-4.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-7.jpg tumblr_lbwlo5kqd91qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_lby4u29BHq1qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_lc0gc8bm0P1qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_lc0gx4zlng1qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_ljyhzn9cA01qig4lco1_500.png Vampdiaries110-04.jpg vampire-diaries-history.jpg Vampire-Diaries-season1e09.jpg 1x09BonnieDamon2.jpg 109VampireDiaries0348.jpg 1x9historyrepeating.png See also fr:Episode 1x09 : Le cristal de la discorde Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1